This invention is related to systems and methods for managing the storage in a recording device of a multi-user media system.
In some media recording systems, such as home media recording systems, a number of different users typically have access to the system's recording device (e.g., a DVR). For example, a family that includes a father, a mother, and two children may use a media system that includes a DVR. Each user, using for example an interactive media guidance application implemented on the media system, may direct the DVR to perform recordings. Recordings are performed as they are scheduled until the recording device is full. When the recording device becomes full, the interactive media guidance application may cancel future recordings, or delete stored recordings to make room for future recordings. Because the recording device may not track which user requested a recording, different users or a group of users may monopolize the device, or otherwise affect other users' recordings.